Ragnarok Virtual Reality
by BMKuro
Summary: Let's think of this as a .hack spinoff...but our protagonist is a pyromaniac newbie. Welcome to a future roleplaying world where n00bs rule the cities and every other male is a pervert...


Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online is not owned by me.

This is a fanfiction, so I've taken some liberties in adding new spells, items, and other technical aspects into the game. However, Rune-Midgard will mostly be the same.

**

* * *

Ragnarok Virtual Reality**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Triumphant Novice**

* * *

It is the year 2070. Virtual reality is where video games are at right now, especially MMORPGS, or massive multiplayer online role-playing games, or something like that. I'm not really into games right now, and I've got a right to have that attitude; it's almost time for finals. Unfortunately, my siblings, a younger brother and twin sister, are forcing me to play this MMORPG. In fact, they're forcing the virtual reality goggles, hot pants, gloves, and boots onto me right now. I've put up a good fight, mind you, but once my little brother gets his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. My crotch is VERY sore right now. 

I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Yusuke Uchiha. I'm a 16 year old male student, 10th grade, in a private school for gifted children; yes, I'm a genius, applaud, damn it, because my siblings aren't. However, in a school of gifted children with only 1000 people with only 200 people each grade, I rank very low in the bottom 200th spot of my grade. But I don't mind. I don't really care that much about school anyways; I just do enough to get a pass. But enough about me, let's get on with the game.

The game, Ragnarok Online 5, is yet another virtual reality MMORPG; it started out as a meager online game decades ago on the computer, when good virtual reality has only been a dream of game designers everywhere. This is the newest edition that's out right now, and has the most features. The game, when bought, gives you virtual reality equipment, which include goggles, a helmet, gloves, boots, and strangely, hot pants (that plastic thing that looks like a giant diaper; it's actually pretty comfortable when worn). The equipment, when worn, allows you to see, feel, touch, smell, even taste things in the game, which opens up many possibilities to those perverts out there. What's new about this system is that your 'soul', shall we call it, leaves your body and controls a virtual avatar when you play; you don't move at all in real life when the game is turned on. Another interesting aspect is that the helmet scans what you look like, and gives you the option of altering your looks in the game, but won't allow you to choose the opposite gender. In past MMORPGs, guys have been using girl avatars to take advantage of other guys. This is to get rid of that problem. Now, if you'll excuse me...

* * *

"GAH!" Yusuke yelped as he felt a small electric shock run down his spine. 

"Heh, don't worry, bro, that's just the helmet scanning you; our computer doesn't have a database on what you look like for this game. After you've recovered, we'll guide you along the preparation process," his sister Mio told him.

'God! That hurts!' Yusuke thought, but recovered soon. Soon, the character preparation screen popped up in front of him. 'Hmm...from left to right...God, why couldn't sis get a Japanese version...I suck at English...Nickname...in the hexagon: Strength, Agility, Vitality, Intelligence, Dexterity, Luck...Hmm...It looks like I have to spread those points out...but first, my name...I think...' Yusuke thought, and his eyes lit up suddenly. "Pyro."

"From your name, I take it you're going to go the mage path," his brother, Akito's, voice said from out of nowhere.

"GAH! Where are you?" Yusuke looked around. From his left, a short person wearing a hooded white robe with golden lining along its side, long and oversized black pants, brown leather combat boots, iron gauntlets, angel wings, and a halo on his head appeared. "...Akito? That you?" Yusuke asked the new figure. The boy's face looked like Akito's, but he has blue spiky hair instead of straight jet black, green eyes instead of brown, and a scar on the middled of his face.

"Yup yup! My class is Champion! My nick is J3tL1!" Akito said. "Well, which class path will you be taking?"

"...What?" Yusuke asked him with a confused face.

"Bro, remember, Yusuke hasn't played or even heard of this game yet; we need to tell him...probably everything," Mio's voice said from his right. "Maybe I should make another character and restart so I can help him; my first and only character I really screwed up on..."

"A melee mage! What were you thinking, sis?" Akito joked.

Soon, a bright light exploded from where Mio's voice was coming from. Then, a girl's figure stepped forth. She looked almost exactly like Mio, except instead of long, flowing black hair, she had even longer flowing pink hair. The biggest differences, however, made Akito and Yusuke get nosebleeds (they were scolded later on). Breasts twice the size of the original, and slimmer waists.

"OMFG WTF SLUTTRAMPHO!" a word bubble appeared above Akito's head.

"Shut up," Mio said, "and stop staring at me." In real life, she was popular and a looker as well, but virtual reality can change everything. Her avatar's equipment and clothes, however, were, for lack of a better word, unimpressive compared to Akito's. She wore brown shorts which were small and tight and gave people a good view of her (Yusuke was slapped for staring at it) butt. A metallic chest plate which was made for a perfect fit on her, a ragged and old looking beige tank top, and a brown leather backpack. There was also a dagger and a dagger sheath attached to the side of the backpack. "I've decided to go the assassin cross path," she declared to Akito.

"ZOMFGWTFBBQLOLROFLMAO!" was the reply she got from Akito's word bubble. "You, an assassin? You're so damn loud that you can even wake dad up in the middle of the night after he went drinking without even trying! And that time you did, you even cured his hangover because you were so damn noisy! I can't even imagine this! Oh, that's good sis, that's good."

"I'm not kidding..." Mio started, but Yusuke interrupted.

"MIND TELLING ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he yelled angrily, stopping the two from talking. "I WANNA GET STARTED SO I CAN LEAVE AND FINISH STUDYING ALREADY!"

"So uptight. Well, you see, Yusuke, there are 6 classes after novice that you can choose after you've gained enough experience. They are Swordsman, Mage, Thief, Merchant, Acolyte, the one I chose, and Archers. Swordsman are a good 'tanking' class with their high defense and attack, Mages are usually range combatants that cast their spells from the back ranks of a party, Thiefs have good attack as well as high speed and evasive abilities; you can actually move faster as a thief that you would in real life, then the Acolyte is a healing class, and can become casters or melee units, Merchants can use any weapon but specializes in getting rich quick; rare item hunters usually choose this class, and Archers are also ranged combatants, but is a hard class to play if you, and I know YOU do, bro, have crappy aim," Akito explained.

"It's best to choose a class that best fits your personality, if you're a newbie," Mio continued, with an emphasis on the last phrase. "You're more of the type who would actually do well as a thief; you like sneaking up on me and the rest of your friends a lot and are really good at it," she suggested.

"You taught me the art of shoplifting," Akito added.

"Shut up," Yusuke said. "Well, the 'thief' class sounds good, but I'm more of a pyromaniac; guess I'd rather be a mage as long as I get to set things on fire..."

"Let me help you...27 points...9 intelligence, 9 agility, 9 dexterity, 4 luck, one everything else...that should do it for now," Akito spread out Yusuke's stats. "If you want to rearrange your stat points later, you can go to the Rearrangement center, but those places cost you the maximum amount of money you can hold to do that, so it's much cheaper and less time consuming to just restart and create a new character..."

"AARRGGHHHH!" Yusuke yelled; this time, his whole body felt a short but sharp shock go through it. A bright light exploded from where he was, and after that, he reappeared in his gear. His spiky black hair was kept, but his eyes were changed from brown to blood red. He kept his skinny form; the only thing he enhanced was the size of his...thing, as Mio said it.

"Boys are so horny," Mio commented. "Anyways, you're a 'novice' right now, and that's the starting class for all characters. You'll need to build up some levels and do a quest to become a mage. So, let's go!" She took Yusuke's hand as a portal appeared in front of them and dragged the reluctant boy in.

**

* * *

Prontera City:**

"ARGH! Bright light!" Yusuke complained as sunlight struck his pupils. "IT BURNS!"

"You'll get used to it," Akito told him. "Oh, one more thing. Before I let you two off on your own to kill innocent helpless little Porings, I should tell you, Yusuke, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. Like going inside the Hidden Temple, or associating yourself with a 'n00b'. All right then, I'm gonna go find my friends at my guild, so see ya! GUILD CREST!" he yelled as he double tapped a fist icon on the left side of his chest, and was enveloped in a blue aura which then disappeared along with him.

Yusuke turned around to see that Mio was already getting hit on by other boys. His eyebrows twitched a little, but seeing as they're obviously much more powerful than he is from their equipment, he decided to let it go.

"**C0M3 0N, 53XY! G0 W1TH M3 4ND D1TCH TH15 L053R!**" someone from the crowd said to Mio while pointing at him. Yusuke's eyes widened at the horrible use of leetspeak. He hated 1337speak a lot, but what he hated more was someone doing something badly, and using that to show off. That, coupled with the fact that he was hitting on his sister and calling him a loser made him angrier. But he couldn't do anything since he was just a newbie and the leetspeaker was, in his words, '**UB3R1337M45T4H.**' He is wearing heavy silver armor all over his body, with golden lining on their sides and golden crosses welded into the shoulder and chest plates. Also, there was a black cloth that covered the crotch area that has a golden cross woven into it as well. He has long blonde hair and purple eyes; Yusuke thinks that's very bad taste.

"Hey! **J00 L00K1N6 4T M3 PUNK?**" the person said and grabbed Yusuke's shoulder, but the latter brushed it off.

"Don't touch me, mofo," Yusuke said coldly to the person.

"**WHOA! D00DS! TH15 PUNK H45 N0 M4NN3R5! 5P34K1N6 T0 M3, TH3 UB3R133764M3M45T4H 0F TH15 53RV3R! H3 W4NT5 T0 D13!**" the person yelled, and took out his giant sword; apparently, this person is a Lord Knight. "**PR3P4R3 T0 D13! 1T'5 T1M3 T0 DUU3333333LLLLL!**" Then, there was a light that said, 'PVP ON' above Yusuke's head.

"What?" he looked around, confused, but then he saw the Lord Knight's sword coming down on him. Right after the flash of the blade, he felt a slight shock, a bit of pain, and saw nothing for a few seconds.

'Son of a...I just started, and some idiot just killed me right in front of everyone! This is such BS!' Yusuke thought. 'Looks like I'll have to restart now...Wait, I'm getting recovered...I feel my health coming back!'

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a female voice asked him as Yusuke's 'vision' started coming into focus.

"Oooh...yeah, I'm okay...thanks..." Yusuke thanked her. He saw a hand in front of his face and accepted it to pull himself up.

"Please forgive my cousin; he's the PvP champion of this server right now, so he's a little bit cocky and violent," the girl said. Yusuke, however, wasn't listening. He was looking at her. She was about 5'5, slightly shorter than he is, and was wearing religious robes. She looked more like a nun than anything else, really; the only thing that kept her from looking like a real one were the slits down the sides of her one-piece black robe, and the silk stockings that ran along her slender legs.

"I...I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, 'Please forgive my cousin; he's the PvP champion of this server right now, so he's a little bit cocky and violent,'" the girl repeated herself.

"Oh...kay? I'm new here, so I didn't know...I'm just starting today..."

"Well, welcome to Rune-Midgard 9 then!" the girl held out her hand for Yusuke to shake it.

"Uh...9?"

"Oh, right...this is the 9th server, and it covers pretty much the eastern third of Asia. My nick is Halo, and my name is Sakura! What's yours?" she asked him with a giant grin reminiscent of a 5 year old.

"Why would you give people your real name?"

"Because it's pretty much the custom now; being called by your nick sometimes sounds weird, so most just prefer being called by their first name!"

"Well then, my nick is Pyro, my name is Yusuke, and..." he said, bending his head down, taking Sakura's hand and putting it to his lips, making the girl blush a little, and said, "Pleased to meet you, miss."

"**D0N'T J00 D4R3 T0UCH H3R CR4V3N CUR!**" the Lord Knight yelled. Soon, Sakura was busy chanting the revive spell on Yusuke again.

"That's it!" Yusuke angrily yelled at the Lord Knight. "I've had enough of this! I know enough about the rules that I can report this as 'newbie bullying'! BUT! Before you say they can't because you're too powerful to be caught, let me tell you that you're a jackass! It's just that no one will dare tell you that because they're too scared that you'll kill them, making them have to restart! But outside, in the real world, you're probably cherishing every moment you have online because in the real world, you're probably just a big fat pimply nerd that gets bullied every day! You're nothing without all your levels and equipment! NOTHING! JUST A GEEK THAT HAS NO LIFE!"

"...You...YOU LITTLE BASTARD! SHUT UP!" the Lord Knight yelled, getting ready to strike Yusuke again. The novice closed his eyes, awaiting the blow to come, but felt nothing. Instead, in front of him, he saw Akito with 5 other Champions, who grabbed the blade before it struck Yusuke.

"Now, Yusuke, what have I said about 'associating yourself with n00bs', huh?" Akito jokingly scolded his brother. "And you, n00b..." Akito said to the Lord Knight, "had better watch yourself. I, the leader of the Raging Fist guild, don't take kindly to people like you bullying my friends, and especially my brother."

"Captain, do we take him down?" another Champion asked Akito. Akito nodded, and all six Champions went flying towards the Lord Knight.

"**J00 C4N'T B34T M3!**" the Lord Knight yelled, and readied his sword to swing. He charged it up with golden energy, and swung it at the champions. "**B0WL1N6 B45H!**"

Gales cut through the air, but the nimble melee fighters quickly dodged them and in a second, surrounded the Lord Knight.

"Raging Palm Strike!" Akito yelled as he rushed towards the Lord Knight, and struck the latter hard in the gut, sending him reeling back in pain, clutching his stomach. "I've leveled up since the last time we dueled, 1337Almiti. And so have the rest of my guild."

"**H4H4! F00L5! W1F MY UB3R 1337N355, 1 C4N D3F34T 4LL 0F J00!**" 1337Almiti replied cockily, and attacked with another 'Bowling Bash.' The champions quickly dodged the attack again. "**J00 C4N'T RUN 4W4Y F0R3V3R!**"

Meanwhile, during the ruckus, Yusuke lost track of Mio, and went looking around the large city for her. However, before he could even take one step towards that goal, Sakura grabbed him and pulled him to a group of people, presumably her friends. They were her fellow Priests, some High Priests, other Lord Knights, and some Paladins as well. "Yusuke, this is the Blessed Trinity guild, exclusive to Priests, High Priests, Knights, Lord Knights, Crusaders, and Paladins," Sakura introduced her friends to him. "Here is our leader, Vlad, an exchange student from Russia," she said, pointing towards a Paladin.

"Yo," Vlad waved at Yusuke. "Well, as you can see, Sakura's cousin Kruz is causing ruckus again. After recently winning the PvP, player versus player, championship for our server, he was given highest-ranking equipment and items, and has been using it to terrorize everyone and to show off what an ass he is. However, I'm proud of you. No one was brave, or crazy enough to talk like that towards him in fear of getting killed. However, pretty much the whole server is against him and wants him taken down, but no one is strong enough."

"Why don't you gang up on him?" Yusuke suggested.

"Even so, that's going to be very difficult. The strongest of the Raging Fist guild, as you can see, is now in combat with him, and are getting nowhere in taking him down..."

"Well, I don't know much about these games, but why don't you use items and spells to bring his stats down?"

"We'd do that, but we never know when he's going to attack you; instead of getting ready to fight him, we just prepare some quick teleportation items for a quick getaway."

"I don't believe this! Why don't you guilds join up or something and take him down?"

"He'll report to the system administrators for 'gangbanging.'"

"ARRGH!" a voice yelled. Yusuke turned around to see a Champion from his brother's guild go flying through a wall and smash into the one closest to him, and get knocked out. A high priest quickly cast a revival spell on him.

"We've gotta do something to show him up," Yusuke said, determined. "I have an idea," he started, "from old RPG games I've played, I understand that there is usually a technique or spell that causes instant death or will bring the target's hit points down to one or a certain percentage. Is there an item here like that?"

"Yes, it's called the 'DoomCurse', but it's incredibly rare and it almost never works, speaking from personal experience. I have one, but..." Vlad said, taking a purple and black fireball out of his pocket to show Yusuke, "what will you do with it?"

"How do you check an item's statistics?" Yusuke asked him.

"Touch the item and think 'stats.'"

Yusuke touched the fireball, and thought, 'Stats.' Instantly, message balloons describing the DoomCurse item popped up and showed the effects of the item. "It says here, the success rate is dependant on your 'critical hit' rate...I'm guessing that's the chance for you to score a heavy blow, right?"

"Correct."

"Is there a spell that maxes out critical hit rate?"

"Yes, but it will take many castings, and by the time you reach the 100 percent rate, the effects of the previous castings will have ended."

"Can you have multiple people cast it at once on you?"

"Yes, if you don't care about major lag...I see where you're going with this, but even if you do get his health down to one, he'll finish you right after that."

"Then cast an invisibility spell or use an item that cloaks you or something! I don't know! We gotta beat this mofo!" Yusuke said, determinedly.

"Catch," a voice said from above. Yusuke looked up to see a knife falling down on him. He quickly caught it, and checked its statistics after Vlad told him to. 'Fatal Blow Talon plus 4' is the name of the item.

"Well, it looks like we're actually set for this. I want everyone to cast all their power-up spells, especially that critical hit rate raising one, and one that would increase my speed, on ME! I'll bring that geek down!" Yusuke ordered the guild.

"Good luck kid. You'll need it," Vlad said, smiling, and commanded the rest of his guild to start casting spells on Yusuke.

Meanwhile, Kruz finally took down all of the champions, Akito being the last. He was about to impale the young Champion when he felt a brick thrown towards his head. He turned around to see Yusuke again. "**WH4T J00 D01N6, F00L? H4V3N'T L34RN3D J00R L3550N?**" he asked the novice.

"No, but YOU soon will," Yusuke said angrily. "NOBODY, and I repeat, NOBODY, beats up my brother, except me. Now, prepare yourself!" he yelled as he entered a fighting stance. Yusuke used to street-fight until he got immersed in too much schoolwork; he knows how to use a dagger pretty well. He stood calmly with his left hand holding the Fatal Blow Talon, and the other hidden from Kruz's view in his pocket, holding the DoomCurse item.

"**TH3N D13!**" Kruz yelled, and ran towards Yusuke.

"DOOM CURSE!" Yusuke yelled, and threw the item towards Kruz. Yusuke's maximized critical rate activated the item immediately; Kruz howled over in pain and fell down, clutching his gut. Yusuke heard the Lord Knight mutter bastard, and dashed towards him. Kruz got up and swung his giant sword around; Yusuke slid under it and stood up to run around the Lord Knight. He was fast enough after the multiple agility-boosting spells. "Now, DIE!" Yusuke yelled, and spun his knife around with his fingers. Then, holding it blade down, he stabbed it into the back of Kruz's head.

"ARGH!" Kruz yelled, and his body fell limp on the floor. Yusuke huffed in exhaustion, and fainted. He could only glimpse his sister, Akito, and Sakura running towards him as his vision faded.

"Hey! Bro! Wake up, bro!" Yusuke could hear Akito's voice. He opened his eyes. The young champion could be seen standing beside him. "You're in the hospital. Right after you kicked Kruz's butt, you fainted! But that was awesome! Wait until I tell everyone about this; a total newbie beat the PvP champion of our server! Everyone..." he rambled on, but Yusuke heard nothing. He looked around to see his sister asleep on a chair nearby. "Bro? HEY! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Man, today was harsh; I should really log out and finish my homework..." Yusuke stated, but Akito shoved him back down onto the bed.

"Dude! Tomorrow's Sunday! Relax, all right? You gotta have fun some time! You know how me and sis always stay online for days at a time? That's because we keep on playing this game and never log out for all that time!" Akito explained. "Come on, bro, just one day!" he pleaded.

"...Fine. But only if I get to see hot chicks."

Atop the Prontera Cathedral, a silhouette stood on the top of the giant cross with his arms crossed. "So...it begins," it said.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Gift of Loki**

Yusuke: MUAHAHAHAHA! BURN IT ALL! BURNNN IT ALLLLLL!

Mio: Yikes! MY DAGGER! ARRGH!

Akito: I guess letting him become a mage was a stupid idea...

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
